


Get Drunk With Me

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I'm gonna get drunk,” Stiles said and going by the slight slur to his words, he was already on his way there.“I can see that, sweetheart,” Peter said and carefully took the bottle of whiskey from Stiles’ hands when he shoved it at him.“You're gonna get drunk, too,” Stiles decided and made a motion for Peter to drink.





	Get Drunk With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/gifts).



When Stiles marched into the apartment Peter knew immediately that something was wrong. Stiles smelled upset and hurt and it was all laced through with alcohol. This was concerning on many different levels, because Stiles still technically wasn’t old enough to drink, but mostly because he had once told Peter and Derek that he didn’t like drinking because it made him feel out of control. Like he had been when the nogitsune possessed him.

So, when Stiles barged in, smelling like that, Peter immediately went to investigate.

“Darling, what happened?” Peter asked the moment his eyes fell on Stiles, who appeared red-rimmed and shaking.

“I’m gonna get drunk,” Stiles said and going by the slight slur to his words, he was already on his way there.

“I can see that, sweetheart,” Peter said and carefully took the bottle of whiskey from Stiles’ hands when he shoved it at him.

“You’re gonna get drunk, too,” Stiles decided and made a motion for Peter to drink.

Peter eyed the whiskey, he wasn’t a big fan of it, but he took a sip anyway. It wasn’t like it did anything for him after all.

“Why are we getting drunk?” Peter asked and winced when Stiles’ scent bloomed with pain and hurt.

“Because Scott is a fucking idiotic hypocrite, who has no business having me as his best friend,” Stiles said decidedly and took the bottle from Peter again.

“That’s why you’re drinking,” Peter replied and easily handed the bottle over. He wasn’t happy that whatever fight Scott and Stiles had affected Stiles so much, but he was glad that he finally saw what Peter and Derek had been telling him for months now.

“Why am I drinking?” Peter questioned, and Stiles looked very seriously at him.

“Because you love me and would never let me drink alone because you know how much I hate it,” Stiles solemnly gave back, and Peter sighed.

Stiles was right, after all.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles wanted to know as he flopped down on the couch, bottle still clutched in his hands.

“Out with Kira. It’s Wednesday,” Peter reminded him, and Stiles nodded.

“Right. I still don’t get how they are friends,” he muttered before he drank from the bottle.

Peter didn’t bother pointing out that neither he nor Derek ever understood how Stiles and Scott were friends, and instead went into the kitchen to get the wolfsbane-infused gin bottle he had stashed somewhere.

If Stiles wanted to get drunk, Peter would do it right.

Peter put on Brooklyn 99 when Stiles complained about the lack of entertainment and Stiles decided they had to drink whenever he had to laugh. Given that Stiles was almost constantly giggling now, they were drinking more often than actually watching the show, but Peter wasn’t about to point it out.

Peter had thought that Stiles would loosen up with more alcohol in his system and tell him all about his fight with Scott, but Stiles shied away from that topic and even glared at Peter when he tried to bring the focus on the pack.

After a few tries, Peter stopped. They would get to know the whole story once Stiles wasn’t hurting so much, he was sure of it. If all Stiles wanted to do right now was drink himself stupid, Peter could certainly be on board with that.

Whenever Stiles got inebriated or even flat out drunk, he was even more physically affectionate than normally and soon enough he was curled up into Peter’s side, petting everything of Peter he could reach.

Peter couldn’t say he minded having his boy this close, and so he regularly nuzzled his hair, dropping kisses all over Stiles’ head and pulling him close again whenever Stiles leaned too far away to point at something at the screen.

When Peter heard the key in the door, Stiles was already wasted and Peter himself was drunk too.

“Der-bear!” Stiles yelled when Derek stepped into the room and at the pinched look on Derek’s face Peter snorted.

Derek hated that nickname with a passion and right now it was the most hilarious thing to ever happen.

Stiles stumbled off the couch, towards Derek, and Peter was too drunk to care about the pitiful whine he let out when Stiles left his side. But Derek heard it and he was definitely not drunk enough to just let it slide, so he raised a judgmental eyebrow at Peter and had to bite down on a smirk. Peter felt the petulant urge to stick his tongue out at Derek.

“What’s going on here?” Derek asked, catching Stiles just in time when he fell over his own feet.

It seemed like that had been Stiles’ plan all along because he snuggled right up to Derek.

“Drinking,” Stiles slurred out and Derek scowled at him.

“Yeah, I can smell that. What’s the occasion?” he wanted to know, and Stiles pulled away, just enough to properly look at Derek.

“On occasion of Scott being a massive asshole and dickbag and fuckward,” Stiles solemnly gave back and then ruined everything by giggling.

Derek looked questioningly at Peter, who only shrugged and raised his almost empty gin bottle.

“He wouldn’t say, wanted me to drink with him,” he said lowly enough that Stiles wouldn’t hear it, and Derek only nodded at that.

“I’ve missed you,” Stiles told Derek, and Peter pretended to be affronted at that.

“And what am I? Chopped liver? I was right here, and until a few minutes ago you were happy enough to cuddle me,” he pouted, making Stiles laugh again.

“Aww, someone’s jealous,” he conspiratorially whispered to Derek, though he used his normal indoor voice and Peter snorted at that, causing Stiles to turn back to him.

“You enjoy the cuddles and are not shy to let me know that,” he said while pointing a finger at Peter. “He enjoys the cuddles and acts like it’s the worst thing ever. It’s hilarious and that’s what I have missed.”

“I feel so loved right now,” Derek deadpanned, and Stiles immediately turned back to him.

“I do love you, you know that. You’re my big cuddly bear, and you’ll get all the cuddles you could ever need right now, so come right here.”

Stiles started to drag Derek towards the couch, though he wouldn’t have gotten further than five steps if Derek didn’t allow Stiles to manhandle him. Stiles was way too drunk to make Derek do anything he didn’t want to.

Stiles pushed Derek down next to Peter, who immediately pulled Derek close, giving him a short kiss in greeting before Stiles flopped down over them. He was sitting in Derek’s lap, but he immediately threw his feet over Peter’s lap, almost knocking the bottle out of his hand, and Peter mock growled at him, much to Stiles’ apparent delight.

When he stopped laughing Stiles snuggled into Derek’s chest and expectantly wiggled his feet, until Peter curled an arm around them, resting his hands on Stiles’ thigh and gently moving his thumbs over the denim.

Stiles sighed and went boneless against Derek, who secretly hid the whiskey bottle behind the couch, daring Peter to say anything when he just watched with raised eyebrows.

“This day sucked, but this is the best thing ever,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s collarbone and Derek pressed a lingering kiss to his hair. “Love you guys so much,” Stiles went on, and then promptly drifted off to sleep.

“Love you too,” Peter and Derek still replied, unwilling to even take the chance that Stiles would think they didn’t and then shared a worried look.

When Derek opened his mouth as if to say something, Peter quickly shook his head, immediately regretting his decision, because the motion sent the room spinning. Derek huffed out a little laugh at his suddenly pale face and Peter dropped his head to Derek’s shoulder with a low groan. When Derek pressed a kiss to his hair too, Peter hummed contentedly and then dozed off as well.

Stiles and Peter would nurse their hangovers tomorrow, while Derek made fun of them, but still provided coffee and a good greasy breakfast, and then when Stiles was ready, he would tell them all about the fight he had with Scott.

But that was for tomorrow. Right now was for drunken cuddles and knowing you were safe with the people you loved.


End file.
